


There's still romance left (frerard)

by anh, ieroplane



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Frerard, M/M, Overdose, Smut, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-07-14
Packaged: 2017-12-18 07:59:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/877464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anh/pseuds/anh, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ieroplane/pseuds/ieroplane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard's alcoholic,drug addicted and suicidal... one night, he loses it, even though he loves Frank.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"I can't do this frank, I can't. I'm failing at everything. At music,at drawing… life's a fucking bag of shit. I'm useless. I have achieved none of my goals. You guys, you guys are better off without me. Frank I'm sorry."  
Gerard hung the phone up. Thinking frank would understand. How long would it take for frank to get home and check his answering machine?  
How long would it take for him to be gone?  
how long would it take for the guys to figure he's gone?  
Honestly, these things didn’t matter to him… but these were questions that kept repeating in his head.  
He didn’t care about anything at that point. Life was like a big white canvas for him now.he couldn’t care about anything even if he wanted to.  
He doubted anyone else cared or noticed.  
Nothing matters if you're already dead.  
Nothing.  
He already had his boxes of Xanax and Valium on the messy desk full of sketches.  
Everything was ready, and him… he wasn’t even scared. He was emotionless. All Gerard wanted was this big failure he called a life to end.  
He felt like dying… he was feeling like this for way too long. It couldn’t get fixed anyother way.  
He slowly got up, his entire body feeling numb. He reached the desk and grabbed the boxes.   
"it will be over. It will finally be over. No one will notice, no one will care…"  
He kept thinking about these as he swallowed the pills. Hands full of them. He had lost count.  
He didn’t care.   
"Gerard! GERARD…" he heard a voice… from a thousand miles away. It was his imagination. Or maybe it was Nana, maybe he was going… maybe he was finally going.  
"Gerard where are you, GERARD where the hell are you." The voice was getting closer.  
The loud voice made his head hurt. He couldn’t hold his balance.  
"Gerard are you in there… Gerard" the voice was muffled. Whoever it was, they were crying.  
Gerard heard a load bang and felt something on him.  
"Gerard, gee, don't- don’t die…" frank's tears dropped on Gerard's pale face.  
"Gerard- I love you, Don’t you-don’t you fucking dare die on me." Frank was sobbing at this point his shoulders were shaking as he tried to dial 911.  
It felt like ages… Frank just sat there holding Gerard's head in his hands. Until he felt people forcing him to let go of Gerard.  
If Gerard died, if he died , Frank wouldn’t be able to forgive himself.  
"Gerard…" he whispered.  
"I care…" was the last thing Frank said before the ambulance's doors were between him and Gerard.


	2. Chapter 2

Usually when you stop someone from committing suicide, you expect them to be all thankful and happy when they are better.  
But you shouldn’t think that.  
You've ruined their entire plan. The only thing they knew they want to do. The only thing they were sure about.  
Imaging spending your entire life putting those little wooden cubes on top of eachother trying to build a tower.   
And all of the sudden, someone comes and just screws the whole thing up.  
They've ruined the one thing that had always been in your head.  
Frank always lived in his own little world. Thinking everyone will always be happy. Basically, he was a seven year old in an adult's body.

It's been exactly 4 days and 19 hours. 4 days and 19 hours of Gerard's unconsciousness.  
4 days and 19 hours of sleepless frank.  
He couldn’t sleep, he didn’t want to sleep. He blamed himself… he always blamed himself, for everything. Even things he couldn’t control such as weather… or Gerard's alcohol problem.   
Well maybe he could've controlled that. But it was too late now.

"You know? I miss you…" Frank whispered as he stroked Gerard's cheek.  
"Fr-frank…" frank heard a weak whisper from Gerard's mouth.  
"what Gee? What do you want? I'm right here. I'm here." Frank said as he slowly got up to get Gerard a glass of water.  
"Get lost." Gerard said weakly .  
"what…" frank said… thinking he had miss-heard Gerard.  
"G-get the h-hell lost." Gerard said again… louder this time.

Frank heard the glass shatter into thousand of pieces. 

He couldn’t feel anything, he couldn’t even see properly.   
He could just hear the unsoothing mix of the glass breaking and his dangerously slow heartbit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so yea this is my first real fic i'd love to know your opinion and also sorry for the short chapter c:


	3. Chapter 3

"NO,Frank who the fuck asked you to save me?" Gerard yelled.

It's been a couple of weeks. Gerard has been refusing to go to a therapist.

"Gerard you fucking called me. If I hadn't saved you I would have NEVER forgave myself." How hard was it for Gerard to understand that It   
was frank's fault. The whole thing was frank's fault.  
Frank was the reason Gerard turned into an alcoholic druggie. It was because of frank and he knew it, he knew it too well.

"no frank no…" Gerard smirked. Jesus how could he smirk after all of this? It drove frank crazy.   
"you just want to be the bigger man. YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO BE THE BIGGER MAN." Gerard paused and ran his hand through his hair.  
"That destroys me frank… you, YOU destroy me." Gerard said throwing himself on the sofa.  
"HOW?! How the hell do I destroy you? I love you Gerard. I love you and you know it better than I. all I have ever done was to help you get better." Frank was lying. He knew it. At some point even Gerard knew it but right now, right now he was too dead to notice.

Gerard got up. Getting closer to frank with each step he took.  
Frank couldn’t move. He couldn’t talk. Gerard had never looked so out of control. So mad.  
"Frank…" Gerard whispered.  
"I'm tired." He continued as his warm breath hit frank's face.  
Now the only part of eachother that they could see was their eyes. Frank stared into Gerard's eyes, Deadlier than they had ever been. 

"G-Gerard." Frank stuttered.

Before Frank could understand what was happening, he found himself holding Gerard in his arms as his shirt was getting stained with Gerard's teardrops.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this seemed a lot longer when i wrote it /.\
> 
> but um please tell me what you think c:


	4. Chapter 4

"Frank you know I love you?" Was the first thing Gerard said after hours of sobbing in frank's hug.

"I know Gee, I know." Frank whispered in his ear. 

Gerard suddenly got out of frank's arms and layed on the floor. Staring at the white ceiling.

 

"You know how sometimes it feels like you have so many different characters?" He asked not getting his eyes off the ceiling. 

"Yeah" Frank said not quite sure where Gerard was going with this. 

"Well there's this part of me. That is pretty much all of me, all of my personality..." Gerard took a deep breath. 

"I hate that part frank. I wish it wasn't here." He stared into frank's eyes. 

"Frank, I wish I wasn't here." He continued. 

"You'll be okay Gerard. You will. I promise." Frank said as he put Gerard's head in his lap. Running his fingers through Gerard's tangled hair. 

"Frank..." He whispered. 

"What baby? What?" Frank asked quietly while he kissed Gerard's forehead.

"I don't think I will be." Heard closed his eyes. 

"I promise Gee. I promise. I will make you okay." Frank said as held Gerard's hand tighter than he ever had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll probably post another chapter today :3 please tell me what you think okie?


	5. Chapter 5

"This is it Gerard. Wake up. It's a new day, it's a new life. We're helping you get better!" Frank said clapping his hands. Too happy for someone who's lover is an alcoholic suicidal. 

"Fr-frank. Shut the fuck up I'm sleeping." Gerard mumbled under his breath. 

"Nonono gee bear you're waking up. And you're waking up with a GOOD mood." Frank said as he kissed Gerard's nose forcing him to get up. 

"You're too charming i can't say no to you." Gerard said with a weak smile. Frank was his better half, when he was happy, Gerard was happy too. 

"We're going to take a big step today gee." He said opening the fridge and grabbing a couple of beers. 

"Wow you're a cool therapist, helping me come clean with giving me beer?" Gerard said with his casual smirk. 

 

"Oh haha no." Frank said with thy cute giggle of his.   
"We're going to throw these out. Well actually you are going to throw these out and I'm gonna watch you." He said while handing a dozen if beers to Gerard. 

"Oh Kay?" Gerard didn't look so sure about this. 

"And then, you get rid of all those pills and drugs. I will search everywhere, EVERYWHERE and you know it." Frank said giving Gerard a shy kiss and starting to jump around again. 

"Frank, I love you so much." Gerard said with a smile as he watched frank jumping and running around the whole place. 

" I love you too... And I have a little surprise for you this after noon right after you've gotten rid of all this stuff." Frank said with a wink that melted Gerard's heart. 

 

And that made him a lot more impatient for that afternoon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I am going to try and write smut as the next chapter comes up but i haven't written smut before so idk how it will turn out. 
> 
> Also, get ready for done dramatic shit after the frerard fluff c;


	6. Chapter 6

"Frank I'm tired and i don't wanna do this anymore." Gerard threw himself on the couch. 

"Well you've been doing excellent so far, I was thinking you need something to cheer you up." Frank said as he jumped on the couch next to Gerard. 

"Oh, no frank, I am not watching teletubbies with sweetpea again." Gerard sighed.

"No silly, I mean something else. Something that i told you about in the morning." Frank said while leaning closer to Gerard. 

"Oh really? Well I am up for that." Gerard put his hands around frank's neck. 

"I missed us so much." Frank said as he pressed his lips against Gerard's. 

"Me too baby, me too." Gerard whispered into the kiss as he ran his fingers in frank's hair. 

"Uhh, are you sure you want to...?" Frank said catching his breath while Gerard was unbuttoning his shirt.

"Y-yeah I'm sure. I want this." Gerard said as he sloppily kissed frank. 

"Whatever you want Gee, whatever you want." He said as he roughly deepened the kiss. Touching every inch of Gerard's skin. Appreciating every moment of it. 

Gerard started kissing frank's jaw line going down to his Scorpio tattoo and down to his chest. Kissing and nibbling on every inch of inked skin. 

 

He didn't understand what happened next. Waking up naked and with frank sleeping right next to him with his feet around Gerard's waist was the thing he's been dreaming of for so long. 

So Long...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay I wrote the smut (kinda?) thanks to anotherknife and it's my first smutbso please please tell me what you think?


	7. Chapter 7

"G-gerard, hey gee..." Frank said as he rubbed his eyes and searched for gerard next to him. 

"Gerard where are you?" He said after not finding Gerard laying next to him, where he was supposed to be. 

"Gerard?" He yelled putting his boxers on and running downstairs, hoping to see him in the kitchen, possibly making breakfast. 

"Dude where are you?" Frank was getting worried. Something wasn't okay here. 

He ran in the kitchen, disappointed from not seeing Gerard making eggs in there. 

"Maybe he went for a walk." He told himself. Even though he knew it wasn't true. 

He could feel it. Gerard was up to something. He was going to do something. And it wasn't something good or pleasant. 

"Ohshit oh shit oh god fucking damn it." He said as he picked up the phone. 

"please answer please answer please answer..." Frank said as the phone beeped. 

Nothing. 

Not even voice mail. 

He put on his jacket as he dialed Mikey's number.   
"Gerard is going to do something. And I have a feeling it's not a good thing. I'll go to the bridge, you check every pub in the neighborhood." He said as soon mikey answered and hung up as he soon as he finished. Mikey knew what frank meant. It wasn't the first time this was happening. 

The bridge... The bridge was where frank and Gerard had their first date.   
It was the place they had their first off-stage kiss. 

It was where they confessed their love for eachother. 

It was where Gerard tried to commit suicide for the first time. 

Frank already knew Gerard was going to be there. He just hoped it wouldn't be too late when he got there.


	8. The End

"GERARD!" Frank yelled as he got out of the car... Looking at gerard standing at the edge of the bridge. 

He looked like he would fall down with the smallest breeze. 

"Gerard..." Frank could feel the tears form in his eyes.

Gerard's face looked so pale, so emotionless, like he was already dead. 

"Gerard come back home with me. Please." Frank said as he took a step closer to Gerard. 

"Please gerard, please don't do this to me." Frank said, tears burning his skin. 

Gerard didn't say a thing... He couldn't say a thing. He just stood there letting the wind run through his hair. Staring at infinity. 

"Gerard i love you." Frank was dangerously close to gerard by this point. He could hear Gerard's heart bit. So calm, so cold. 

"So long frank... So long." Gerard said without looking at him. 

Everything happened so fast. Frank didn't understand what had happened. 

He found himself on his knees. Staring down... Every moment of his life with Gerard passing through his head. 

Gerard wasn't there. 

In less than a second. 

Gerard was gone.

 

Frank was on his knees. 

Tears running down his cheeks. 

Watching Gerard's body falling down... It felt like ages. 

He couldn't save him anymore .  
It was done. 

Gerard was gone. 

"I care..." Was the last thing Frank said before he burst into tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was it... Please tell me what you think.

**Author's Note:**

> so umm i was listening to early sunsets while i wrote this so yea .-.


End file.
